kingdomunderfire2mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Description The method of crafting in KUF2 is no different in any other current-gen MMO games to date. Players would retrieve/collect mats either by farming or grinding monster. Combine said materials and wala! A strong gear has been crafted. Though the difference lies in how KUF2 goes about collecting these crafting materials.By using the production union system, they have manage to simplify the method of acquiring these mats with the addition of promoting teamwork within players. A solo player in KUF2 would be at a disadvantage in terms of crafting gear as the production union system would inhibit a solo players progress in collecting mats. *update* Since OBT came out they made a complete revamp of the crafting system. The system now is solo player friendly. As you only have 2 different levels of union. (union type) lvl 1 and (union type) lvl 2. Lvl 2 is achieveable in min 110 minutes and once you reach lvl 2 the mats can be unlocked when you have entered their respective dungeons once. Basic Guide to Crafting There four types of npc in KUF2 that offers the option to craft items. * The weapon blacksmith * The armor blacksmith * The alchemist * The jewel crafter Weapon blacksmith can craft ores into metal bars and trees into lumber.Mainly it crafts a players main weapons and sub weapons Armor blacksmith can change animal leather into clothing leather, and trees into lumber.It mainly crafts players top,bottoms,shoulders,gl oves and boots armor. The alchemist mainly crafts recovery potions,buff potions and magicstones. The jewel crafter produce gem related materials and badge boards.mainly crafts accessories and troop badges. The basic of crafting is simple.refer the diagram on the side. The following table is a detailed list of all the basic crafting materials from every npc and which union the materials are from.(except alchemist as they have no basic crafting material to produce) '''Item Grades and Masterpieces''' As of OBT,there are 5 different item grade that exist in KUF2. * Normal grade item (grey) * Fine grade item (green) * Rare grade item (blue) * Hero grade item (purple) * Legendary (orange) In all the crafting NPC, all craftable equipments are Rare Grade and above.Only in Job transfer materials that exist craftable Fine grade items. There is a system in crafting called “masterpiece”.The definition of these system is the probability to obtain rare grade crafting material The Production Union System '''''Understanding Production Union System''''' The Production Union system is an alternative to farming raw crafting materials that exists in the kuf2 world and somehow similar to farming mats in open world MMO (except you dont have to go out and '''personally''' acquire these mats. There will be workers doing that for you). The production union selection can be accessed from the '''Production Union Manager (January)''' npc in accolade. The system is divided into four different unions. # Gathering # Logging # Mining # Hunting Each of which will yield different types of raw crafting mats needed to craft weapons/ armors/ accessories/ badges/ job transfers materials and many more. '''''How Union System works''''' The union system works by having a “ghost worker” collecting raw materials for you over a stated amount of time. After the time stated has elapsed you will gain five of the same raw material that you have chosen to produce (to put it simply, u get 5x[type of raw material] after a set amount of time[10mins~99999mins]). There is also a possibility that you will receive twice the amount of mats stated in the list. Each player can only choose TWO types of union to join at any given time and each union is different in terms of what raw materials can be collected. '''''Types of union and its raw materials.''''' '''1.Gathering – union for producing flower , herbs ,mushroom, berry and so on''' '''2.Logging - union for producing tree, resins, sap and so on.''' '''3.Mining – union for producing rock, gemstone, ore, fuel and so on.''' '''4.Hunting – union for producing horn, fluid, fur, essence and so on.''' Once you have chosen two types of unions it is advisable to just stick to this two unions as long as possible as they have the ability to level up the more you collect the union's mats. As you progress in collecting raw mats you will gain exp and ultimately level up. Giving you the option to collect more advanced mats. '''IMPORTANT! If you were to change unions midway, you will ''''''LOSE ALL THE EXP AND LEVELS YOU GAINED'''''' from the previous union and will ''''''START FROM SCRATCH'''''' with the new union.''' '''''How to use the union system''''' You are able to access the production union system from the '''Item Enhancement Master npc.''' In the Item Enhancement Master npc window, open the productions tab and you will see another list of tabs of the union you have chosen.from the list you can just select which materials you want and it will start production provided there is worker that is not in use. Now the union system is made such that you can't get all the required raw mats to make anything other than what the union can provide.(e.g. Weapons primarily depend on mining and logging union for most of their crafting mat and armor primarily needs mining and Hunting unions).but because you lose level and exp after changing unions you always have to waste time to level up your union to craft high tier equipments. This mean the union system actually benefits players who are in a guild/ fixed party / friends where they can separate and focus on certain unions and just trade amongst each other. Since none of them needs to change unions anymore they can focus on leveling up their union levels and thus able to gather more higher tier raw mats to craft better mats for equipments. *OBT UPDATE* the union system is more solo friendly now since you only have 2 different levels of union. (union type) lvl 1 and (union type) lvl 2. Lvl 2 is achieveable in min 110 minutes and once you reach lvl 2 the mats can be unlocked when you have entered their respective dungeons once. But once more uinon lvl are available it will be more party/group orientated system. '''''Leveling up the union''''' As of OBT,Overall there is 2 levels of union. For each level you gain you will be able to collect better raw materials (provided that you have unlocked the map where you can find the raw material) Exp is gained only after you have collected the mats.(refer to the figures above for each item's skill exp per production). You will only level up once you have obtained more than what the required exp needed to level up. e.g. in order to level up to lvl 2 union, you need 200 skill exp. But you wont level up if you have aquired EXACTLY 200 exp.So only when you aquired more than 200 exp is when u will level up. 201/200 = level up. Once you leveled up.All the points leftover from the previous production would not be carried over to the next level. Example ; Union level 1 195/200 * producing an item that has 20 skill exp * item collected * since 215/200=level up union level 2 0/700 To put it simply,once u level up you will start back from 0 for the level 2 union. '''''Which Union to Choose''''' The union you want to choose will depend entirely on what kind of items you want to focus on. The table below show which Union is best for what kind of items that is available for crafting. *The potions crafting method is slightly different since you will need an item(shown below) that is purchasable in the merchant npc.